This invention relates to a partitioned scroll diffuser, designed to efficiently provide multiple flow paths from a single centrifugal impeller.
One of the challenges for a designer of centrifugal blowers is to provide a scroll diffuser which efficiently converts velocity pressure to static pressure and at the same time aligns discharge flow accurately with the system flow paths required in a particular application of the blower. Efficient alignment of the discharge flow with the required system flow paths is essential in achieving the desired performance in a small package with low noise characteristics.
In certain applications, aligning the discharge flow from the scroll diffuser requires multiple discharges or a “high aspect ratio” single discharge. To date, one of two scroll housing configurations has been employed. The first is a multiple guide vane arrangement in the scroll diffuser as illustrated in FIGS. 1a, 1b, and 1c. The second configuration employs multiple discharges from single plane symmetrical scroll diffusers, in some instances in combination with guide vanes, see FIGS. 2a and 2b. Efficiency of the impeller assembly is adversely affected along with excess noise generation in either of these configurations.